


Senkaimon

by Reijin_Hakumei



Series: Dangai Kototsu Time Displacement Fics [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei
Summary: Excerpt:Byakuya felt a mix of emotions flood through his hardened heart as he heard the wooden echoing slap of the Senkaimon behind him. He glanced for a moment towards his required destination before flash stepping in another direction. He did not get many opportunities such as this…Byakuya’s fingers lightly traced the mark just above his left collarbone with his right hand - the mark that was always hidden under the Kuchiki Clan Scarf made from the Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu - as his left hand clenched in a fist.  It was not that difficult, resisting the urge to reach out and touch.  He had denied himself for so long now, he had become well practiced.Afterall, this Ichigo was not his.Not yet.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Dangai Kototsu Time Displacement Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892179
Comments: 19
Kudos: 246





	Senkaimon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyuuKevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/gifts).



Byakuya felt a mix of emotions flood through his hardened heart as he heard the wooden echoing slap of the Senkaimon behind him. He glanced for a moment towards his required destination before flash stepping in another direction. He did not get many opportunities such as this… 

Byakuya’s fingers lightly traced the mark just above his left collarbone with his right hand - the mark that was always hidden under the Kuchiki Clan Scarf made from the Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu - as his left hand clenched in a fist. It was not that difficult, resisting the urge to reach out and touch. He had denied himself for so long now, he had become well practiced.

Afterall, this Ichigo was not his.

Not yet.

The room was so small - just how he remembered it. He stood next to the bed, silently observing as the young man that had consumed his thoughts for so many years slept peacefully, unaware and unable to sense him. That would change - soon. Plans were already in motion and most of the captains had already paid their visits to Urahara.

Where he should be now.

But he had been drawn to this small room, his body, sans gigai, effortlessly passing through the wall. He allowed himself this moment, inside this room, where none could see him, to allow a bit of emotion to soften his usually cold expression, slate grey eyes filled with longing sweeping over the sleeping form.

The white moonlight caught that orange hair and it shined, even in the dimly lit room. His features had matured, his face sharper than three years ago. Three years… Byakuya had barely felt the time, so much had happened, and it had been so fleeting in comparison to before. His Ichigo… No - not _his_ Ichigo, not _yet_ … It was so difficult to remember that, especially seeing him like this.

Sleeping so peacefully in his presence.

But this was not because of earned trust. The young man before him had not a bit of spirit awareness in his condition - would not have stirred even if a hollow were here in his place. And even if he had been able to sense him, this Ichigo would have no reason to feel particularly safe in his presence. He thought he had tried to kill him after all. Twice. The second time for saving his sister, no less.

Byakuya’s hand had been forced then, bound by duty, though his heart ached and cried out with every action he took against Rukia… against Ichigo. However, it had not been the proper time then to show his hand - Ichigo had been _so_ young, still was in all honesty - and so he had acted on honor alone.

And lost.

Because, even if this Ichigo wasn’t _his_ Ichigo, he could never hope to truly hurt him.

Instead, their battles had brought forth Ichigo’s own power, as well as his hollow power, and Byakuya hadn’t been more thrilled to see it. He had been magnificent, even without control. A promise of what he would become.

Of how Byakuya remembered him.

He pulled himself away from memories long locked away, but before he left, he decided he could afford to indulge himself - just this once. He bent over the young man, long fingers brushing away orange strands, soft lips lightly pressing upon the smooth skin revealed beneath. Then he straightened and turned swiftly, leaving the way he had come, his heart lighter than it had been in decades.

It would not be long now. 

Back in that dimly lit room, confused amber eyes blinked open, gaze unfocused on the ceiling, as calloused fingers slowly traveled up to touch the still tingling skin of his brow.

* * *

Ichigo felt… different.

Now eighteen years of age, he was considered an adult, but that wasn’t the cause.

It was his powers - or rather, the powers he had received from the Gotei 13. He could tell that Urahara had not simply managed to bring back his powers as they had been before, and it wasn’t the simple addition of his Fullbring either… Something was off. He just knew it.

He… well, he _smelled_ different, as odd as that sounded. His family and friends didn’t seem to notice but it was clear to himself. And he had started piling more blankets and pillows onto his small bed, not able to sleep properly until he was entirely crowded by softness and gentle weight. 

And when he slept, he had _dreams_. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to remember his dreams, but these - these he couldn’t get out of his head. It was like they were burned into his mind. He knew what they were, logically. _Wet dreams_. Aptly named, apparently, as he always woke up drenched in his own sweat and… other fluids. 

The dreams themselves were normal, he knew, and Ichigo was actually a bit relieved to finally start having them after going through most of puberty not experiencing any sexual desire at all. _Not_ having any wet dreams before had actually caused him to question himself and his sexual orientation. He had almost started to believe he was asexual. But after that fight… After Rukia drove that sword into him again… that very night the dreams began.

And they didn’t stop.

Maybe it was because he had been sexually repressed for so long, his mind was making up for lost time. But the timing was just too coincidental. Ichigo just _knew_ these dreams were connected somehow to being infused with the captains’ powers.

Well, one captain in particular.

Because every night, it was the same man that pinned him to the bed, that held his wrists as Ichigo writhed, that fought for dominance when they kissed - and _won_. There was only one man that prepared him with long, elegant fingers, only one who moved within him as Ichigo failed to silence his responses, overwhelmed with need and pleasure - only one name he repeated like a mantra, that he shouted when he came undone, that he gasped when he awoke - 

_"Byakuya!"_

It had been a revelation, to say the least. He had always thought the man was handsome, of course - who didn’t? He wasn’t blind. But it had been the same aesthetic appreciation he held for all of the more beautiful shinigami, Rangiku, Renji - hell even Toshiro was obviously attractive, despite his height. But there had never been… desire behind that appreciation.

But, at least when it concerned the 6th division caption, there definitely was _now_.

Ichigo had wondered if perhaps this meant he was gay, however, when he tried to immagine anyone else, no matter how attractive he found them, he felt _nothing._ Whatever his newly discovered sexuality was, it seemed completely centered on the Head of the Kuchiki family.

Just his luck.

Byakuya isolated himself from others, physically, socially, emotionally. Ichigo had no idea what went on in that head of his though he doubted that he’d be receptive to any advances from a mere substitute shinigami, regardless of his accomplishments. Byakuya was _noble,_ after all. Ichigo was a mere human, underneath all the crazy powers. 

Even if, by some miracle, he was interested, a relationship would be doomed before it began. Because Ichigo would _age_ , quickly, while Byakuya remained as he was. And there was no guarantee that, should he die, he would even go to Soul Society, let alone arrive with his powers intact. And he just knew that Byakuya would never suffer a weak partner.

But his dreams seemed adamant and Ichigo felt like he was slowly unraveling, thinking about the taller raven-haired man at all hours, conscious or not. He had no idea how he would handle seeing him when next they met - never, if he was lucky. Ichigo knew himself, and Byakuya was beyond perceptive. He would not be able to hide this, not effectively, not for long. Not if he were close enough to see, hear, _touch._ And Ichigo would - he would reach out and try, try to see if that skin, those _lips_ , were just as soft as his mind was convinced they were. And then, likely, Byakuya would kill him. At this point though, Ichigo was convinced it would be entirely worth it.

Emotionally, he was a mess. And it wasn’t just his newly awakened hormones. He had cried - _cried_ \- the night after Ginjo had died. He had never done that before. He had felt poorly after such tragic battles in the past, of course, but it had never been so severe. Perhaps it had been because Ginjo had been like himself, once a substitute shinigami, used and monitored by The Seireitei. 

And while that was a convenient excuse, Ichigo just couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t the right one - or at least, not entirely.

But he had to do something about the crushing weight on his chest he felt at the thought of what he had done - of what would become of Ginjo’s remains. For all of his faults, Ichigo felt like the man deserved his respects. And so he would go to The Seireitei, this time with a requested audience for the Sotaicho. 

He didn’t really have much of a plan further than that - he would simply speak honestly and hope for the best. He did not know if there were some obscure laws or protocols he would be violating with his request, but then, he frankly didn’t care. The man was dead, there was nothing more that could be done to him. He just felt like that was more than enough atonement, for anyone. He had once served the Soul Society, he deserved to be properly laid to rest.

He breathed deeply as the Senkaimon opened before him, unable to not feel anxious. This was the entire reason he did not flit back and forth between the two words - the Dangai, or Precipice World that lay between, frightened him in a way he would never admit to anyone. However, if a shinigami were led by one of the Jigokucho - the guides that took on the form of fragile black butterflies - there was, theoretically, no danger. He would simply step through this side and walk out the other.

And so Ichigo stepped through and heard the doors close behind him, vanishing. And then dread washed over him as he realised - there had been no Jigokucho. And that meant, he would be forced to travel through the Dangai, alone.

Or he could simply die here instead.

The bright light of the Kototsu barreled towards him - there was literally nowhere he could go. Nothing but the Koryu lay behind and beside him, and that would leave him with a worse fate. His only choice, his only real option, was to attempt to destroy the Kototsu, as Aisen had once done. An impossible feat to be sure, but he _had_ to. And so he would.

He called forth his Bankai, his shinigami robes transitioning into the long black coat, black fabric in crosses holding closed the front, white fabric in crosses along his forearms to his palms, the right of which clasped Tensa Zangetsu’s elongated, serrated blade. He brought Zangetsu to hold in both hands, lifting it above his head in a furi-kaburi and then swinging down in a makko, his voice ringing out as he did so, “Getsuga Tensho!”

The violent black energy slammed into the Kototsu and for a brief moment, Ichigo had a bright feeling of hope that he had managed to stop the relentless sweeper. However, the Kototsu did not suffer from the blow, the Getsuga Tensho’s energy splashing and dissipating against its surface as it broke through. And then it was upon him, and Ichigo screamed as his body was flooded by the rapid flow of time, mercifully blacking out before being thrown from the Precipice World.

* * *

Byakuya had been alone in the garden when their family Senkaimon opened and the form of a man with bright orange hair dressed in black hakama and coat was thrown through, the limp body rolling to rest at his feet. He heard the wooden slap of the Senkaimon closing but could not take his eyes off the unconscious, supine figure, his eyes tracing the sharp features of the young face.

He was beautiful.

He immediately felt anger at himself for the thought. Hisana had only just passed, her last request still ringing in his mind...

_"Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't return your love. I am sorry. Being with you for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-sama."_

It was true, she was not able to return his love in the way another noble could, but he didn’t care. None from any of the Great Five Noble Houses had been a match for him, the smell of their omegas turning his stomach. And then he had found his Hisana, such a pure soul, and he wanted no one else. Had no desire to search for his birthright - a noble mate.

That was the true difference between the Great Five Noble Houses and the rest of the Soul Society. And it was a secret that was highly guarded as it was also their greatest weakness. Each Clan Head was an alpha, the rest of their clan either betas or omegas. They were secondary genders unique to the Noble Houses because only direct descendants of these houses were able to _conceive_ within the Soul Society. Most souls came from the living world, but not the nobles. No, they were born into _this_ world, only learning of the Living World later, only visiting it if assigned for some mission.

Alphas were incredibly strong, far stronger than the other Shinigami that hailed from Living World. But alphas had one glaring weakness - their bonded omega. Omegas were usually fragile souls, domestic and caring, the bearers of children and the continuance of the noble lines. They could mate with betas, most did, but for every born alpha, there was one true mate born as well. The omega would never look at another, never be interested in anyone else, and would be irresistible to their alpha. They were not always born together but it was said they would always find each other - no matter the odds.

Some thought that was romantic. 

Byakuya couldn’t think of anything more horrifying. 

To be forced into protecting another, to obsess over their safety, to have them consume that much of him… No, he never wanted to find his mate. And he hadn’t. Instead, Hisana had wandered into his life and while he found that he loved her spirit, she did not consume his soul in the way he knew his true mate would. We had wanted to marry her, immediately, indefinitely, wanted to be unavailable for a true mate to lay claim on his life and Hisana was perfect for the role. The elders frowned on their union - it was impolite to ask if a spouse was a true mate however they clearly had their suspicions, she wasn’t noble, after all - but could do nothing to stop their Family Head in his recklessness.

Sometimes, Byakuya wondered if his rash actions had not doomed Hisana to her fate, taken from him far too young, far too soon.

He had been such a fool.

And now, well… 

He had a lot to make up for.

And so he made his promise to Hisana, that he would find and protect her long lost sister. He also made a promise upon the graves of his parents, that no matter what happened from that point on, that he would uphold the rules without fail. He was done running from his fate.

And it seemed fate approved, depositing his true mate quite literally at his feet.

Because that’s what the young man was, he could tell. The smell of him alone was proof enough, complimenting his own alpha scent perfectly and causing his slate grey eyes to glaze slightly in lust. He had never met this man before, even as a child - Byakuya was certain he would have remembered such a vibrant color of hair. And he was certain he had met all members of the Great Five Noble Houses that were around his age, as was custom after an alpha presented.

So who was this man? Where had he come from?

The Senkaimon…

The Senkaimon would suggest Living World, however, the man was clearly a Shinigami - though the coat was a bit odd - that was definitely a Zanpakuto clutched in his right hand.

And it was released. That meant, even unconscious, this man was able to hold onto at least his Shikai… Byakuya knelt next to him and observed the coat closer. No, not Shikai, Shikais did not alter one’s Shinigami uniform… Which meant this man was unconsciously holding onto _Bankai_.

_Who was this man?_

He defied every expectation, everything he thought he knew about omegas. This man was as far from weak and fragile as he himself was. It seemed that fate had a sense of humor afterall. He need not have dreaded receiving some helpless omega that would be reliant on him for protection for his mate.

Byakuya’s lips twitched in the ghost of a smile.

 _Good_

The face clenched as if in pain and the man whimpered as Byakuya remained kneeling but not touching. Lips moved in broken whispers and Byakuya couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward, placing his ear above that perfect mouth, listening…

…”Please… Bya-Byakuya… Please…”

Byakuya rapidly sat back as if stung. Somehow, this man already knew him, was _calling,_ even while unconscious - for _him_. 

He searched his memories again but only came up blank. They had not met before now, he was certain… And yet somehow… Somehow this man _knew_ him. 

The image of the Senkaimon flashed through his mind again and Byakuya couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

The man whimpered again, obviously in some sort of discomfort, and Byakuya knew he’d have to do something. This was _his_ omega, as much as he hadn’t wanted one. He couldn’t leave him out here; he was compelled to help him, though, after seeing his clear strength, Byakuya no longer minded the compulsion. This was clearly a mate strong enough to be a partner. And though he was still a bit frustrated with the timing - being so near after his lovely Hisana’s death - he couldn’t help but think that she would have wanted it this way.

She would never have wanted him to dwell over her. Would have been pleased he would not be able to. Had, indeed, insisted that he find happiness again. He had thought then that such a thing would be impossible. 

She always had known him better than he knew himself.

And it looked like she had won again.

He paused, assessing the young man. First, he would need to disarm him. He didn’t want that vicious Zanpakuto harming either himself or his newly found omega. He reached for the hilt and gently tugged on each finger, relieved when the unconscious man did not fight him. 

When he was able, he slid the sword free and secured it next to his own at his waist. Then, placing one arm beneath the bend at his knees and the other along his back below his arms, he easily lifted him, allowing his head to roll to rest upon his chest as he held him against him.

He felt like he belonged there, in his arms, and Byakuya couldn’t help tightening his grip around him. He quickly brought him back into the mansion, flash stepping to avoid the other members of his family, arriving inside his room and laying him gently on his futon. It was large enough for them both and Byakuya found himself loath to release him, sliding in beside him, heedless of their state of dress. The slightly shorter man immediately curled against his side, the pain written on his face easing slightly, his nose unconsciously nuzzling against his neck. 

Byakuya’s breath hitched at the contact - he could not pretend to be unaffected. The behavior made sense to him from what he had learned of alpha/omega dynamics. Even unaware, his omega was comforted by his presence, his scent, and was attempting to scent mark - to claim - him in return. 

None would dare disturb him here and he felt a deep-seated need to keep his omega secret - and close - at least until he could learn more about him. With that thought in mind, he allowed one arm to wrap around the gorgeous body. He was all lean, hard muscles, and Byakuya smiled slightly to himself as he allowed his nose to lower to those orange locks, fully taking in his sweet scent.

However it had happened, whoever this was, he was _his_. 

And Byakuya Kuchiki was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Ichigo was _burning_. Heat radiated off his skin. It was too hot. Why was it too hot? Was it his clothes? Why was he wearing long sleeves? He never wore long sleeves to bed…

As his mind struggled for wakefulness, he became louder with his keening noises, hands grasping at the sleeves, trying to free his arms. However he seemed to be pinned against another warm body, hindering his sloppy movements. Interestingly though, he did not want to move away from the other heat source. Rather, he wanted, _needed_ , to get closer. And these clothes were in the way.

The other body shifted, grasped his hands, stilling him. He struggled a bit but there was no real force behind it, his body yielding to this other person, his mind still muddled and muted.

“Calm down, you are alright.”

 _That voice._ That was _his_ voice.

Ichigo’s eyes flew open, his mind clearing at hearing that deep baritone that had haunted his sleep for the past few weeks… or was it years? Time felt, funny - weird. Like what he remembered happening yesterday, hadn’t. Hadn’t happened at all… yet.

He sat up rapidly, turning away from the other man and dry heaved, his hands bracing in front of himself on the floor. The other man became alarmed, something that Ichigo would have found amusing in any other situation.

Byakuya Kuchiki. _Alarmed_. 

A strong hand was on his shoulder and a second was rubbing against his back in circles, that deep voice repeating that he was okay here, safe, protected.

He really must be in bad shape if _Byakuya_ of all people thought he needed to reassure him. 

His gasping became less, and he got his breathing somewhat under control. He patted the hand on his shoulder saying, “Byakuya, I’m fine, really, just… need a second to breathe…”

He felt him withdraw and put some space between them. Ichigo felt like he should be relieved but his heart clenched painfully at the loss.

Ichigo glanced around him, utterly confused at the sight of his surroundings. This looked like the Kuchiki Manor…

“Hey, Byakuya, where am I?” Ichigo asked, a bit breathy as he was still trying to completely subdue his breathing.

“This is my home. My bedroom, to be exact.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened and he turned to him, amber eyes locking with slate grey as he exclaimed, “Why on Earth am I in your bedroom?!”

“Was this not an appropriate place to bring you?” Byakuya asked, his tone dead level, giving away nothing - not that he ever did. 

Ichigo laughed lightly at the question, he couldn’t help it, this was so ridiculous, “How could you think this would at all be appropriate!? How did I even wind up here? I can’t…” his laughing died off and he clutched at his head, his fingers buried in his orange locks, “I can’t… I think… I remember…”

He froze as his last memories clicked into place and he whispered,

“The Kototsu…”

“You mean, the Dangai Kototsu?”

“Yes,” Ichigo responded, still not looking at the other beside him, the palms of his hands pressed against the lids of his eyes as he tried to remember. “I was trying to travel here, well not _here_ , to the Seireitei, but there was no Jigokucho, and I stepped into the Dangai instead. The Kototsu had me trapped against the Koryu, I - I tried to use Getsuga Tensho, tried to destroy the Kototsu… But it didn’t work, and then it…” Ichigo abruptly stopped, unable to find the right words, unable to accurately explain.

“I felt like… It was like that feeling you get when you’re waiting for something, when you have nothing else to do but stare blankly at a wall. And your mind doesn’t focus on anything and you can, you can _feel_ the time pass, like an uncomfortable scraping against your skin. It felt like that but instead of waiting a few minutes… It felt like _decades_ I don’t know how many I was awake for but I remember it hurt, my _mind_ hurt…”

Ichigo fell silent, letting his hands drop limply to his lap as he finally looked over to Byakuya.

The Kuchiki Head sat in a seiza position upon the other side of the futon - of _course_ he did, Ichigo mused - with his hands clasped lightly on his lap. His expression wasn’t entirely closed off, something Ichigo wasn’t used to seeing. He could see a slight tightness around his eyes and mouth as he considered what Ichigo had said. He took the opportunity of oggle - _observe_ \- the rest of him. 

He was dressed in a grey shihakusho instead of the traditional shinigami black. Ichigo didn’t remember ever seeing him in the Soul Society in any other clothing. The kenseikan were also absent from his hair. Ichigo recalled where they were and felt a bit silly. This was his _home_ , hell, his _room_. It seemed even Byakuya dressed more comfortably when at home. 

His eyes traced the features of his face again and noticed, barely, that he looked… younger. It was subtle, hardly noticeable, but Ichigo had been seeing that face quite clearly in his dreams for the past few weeks and this one was definitely younger.

Ichigo reached out to clutch those elegant hands as dread flooded him, not caring about how forward the action may seem as he demanded, “Tell me Byakuya, in Living World, what year is it?”

Byakuya’s lips turned downward, a very subtle change but Ichigo caught it. “Living World? It is 1951.”

Ichigo released him, allowing his hand to be pulled by gravity to rest against the surface of the futon, a part of his mind doing the math while the rest was overtaken in shock. It had been 2004 in his time… That meant… 

_53 years._

Somehow, he was 53 years... in the _past_. 

Some things became rapidly clear to him. He could not let Byakuya know. He had no idea how he was going to keep it from him but, he couldn’t tell him anything, couldn’t risk the future like that. What if, what if he accidentally changed things? Science fiction plotlines ran through his head and his mind caught on each terrifying possibility, filling him with panic.

Tears began to well and fall from his eyes and he jerked his hand up to touch the wetness, muttering, “What the hell?” and just then noticing how erratic his breathing had become.

Byakuya had leaned forward again, one hand on his shoulder again, repeating, _again_ , “You are fine, calm down.” But then he added the one thing Ichigo really didn’t think he could honestly answer, though he desperately _wanted_ to, “Tell me what is wrong.”

Ichigo felt like he _had_ to answer at the sametime believing that he _couldn’t_ , and all the conflict did was send him deeper into a panic attack. He hadn’t had one since he was a child, not since recovering from the trauma of his mother’s murder. He brought his hands back up to clutch at his head again, palms over his eyes again, trying to gain control of his breathing, _again_.

Why couldn’t he just wake up? Why couldn’t this just be some crazy lucid dream?

But he knew it wasn’t, if all felt too real. He felt the futon shift as Byakuya changed his position beside him, straightening his legs and pulling Ichigo into his strong chest, wrapping those long legs around him as well as his arms, running hands down his arms and back in a comforting motion. He could never have dreamt this, this level of care seemed impossible to him, at least from the Byakuya he knew. The Byakuya this one would become… 

Ichigo laughed, slightly hysterically, at the thought, asking around erratic breaths, “Do you - do you - even know my name?”

Byakuya’s hands stilled against him and clutched for an instant before relaxing and the quiet answer reached him, “No. I do not. Forgive me, but I did not know how to ask, did not want to distress you more when it was so obvious that you knew who I was. Let me correct that now, what is your name?”

Ichigo smiled into the chest he was pressed against, “Ichigo. That’s my name.”

“And your surname?”

“I don’t - I don’t know if I should say…”

“Because you are from a future time?”

Ichigo froze, shocked out of the remnants of his panic attack as his head snapped up, amber finding slate gray eyes, so close, he was _so close_ , “How?!”

Those thin lips twitched upward in what could only be amusement before he answered, “Do you take me for a fool Ichigo? You know me, well enough to feel comfortable using my first name to address me. Therefore you must be very familiar with me, while I have never met you before. You asked for the current year and fell into a panic attack upon hearing the answer. It was only after the revelation that you realized that I didn’t know who you were. And then there was your account of your interaction with the Kototsu. Were you aware, it has the ability to displace the souls it sweeps hundreds of years, in space as well as time?”

Ichigo’s lips were slightly parted in shock as he listened to Byakuya calmly explain, shaking his head slowly at the question.

“Well it can. Most souls are ripped to shreds in the process. You are very fortunate that you survived at all, even if you were thrown back in time. As for your last name, I can guess…”

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in disbelief and Byakuya took it for the challenge it was, “I doubt you are a fellow Kuchiki.” Ichigo snorted and smirked, as if to say, _No duh._ “Your coloring is wrong for a Shihoin… Are you a Tsunayashiro?” Ichigo furrowed his brows in confusion and Byakuya immediately continued, “No? Then, you must be a Shiba.” Ichigo’s face lit up in surprise and recognition and Byakuya actually laughed lightly, “Ichigo Shiba. It’s my pleasure to meet you. You are not how I expected you would be, but I confess that I am most pleased by that fact, I assure you.”

Ichigo’s expression was back to confusion; he didn’t understand how Byakuya had correctly guessed his _real_ last name, though he had never planned to use it, too accustomed to Kurosaki. Shiba was just a remnant of his father’s past to him, one with little connection to Ichigo himself. He had been born a _Kurosaki_ and he was determined to remain just that. And yet, somehow, something about his father’s family name was clear enough within him that Byakuya had been able to tell.

“How did you know…”

“Is it not obvious to you as well? If you know me in your time, you must know the reason.”

Ichigo shook his head slowly, his face still displaying his utter confusion.

Byakuya seemed to be amused again and Ichigo couldn’t help thinking that he enjoyed how it softened his face. How it made him more… reachable. A very inappropriate and unwelcome memory from one of his dreams flashed in his mind and he couldn’t stop the blush from appearing on his face, also realising just then how close the other’s face was to his own. How close those _lips_ were to his… That heat that his panic and disorientation started to resurface, fueled by proximity and the other’s touch still light upon him.

“You are my omega, Ichigo, surely you are aware.”

Ichigo was having a hard time keeping eye contact, distracted by their position, but something within him told him that this was important to pay attention to and so he responded, “No Byakuya, I really don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t even know what an omega is.”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed slightly, assessing him, before he asked, “You are a Shiba, and you were left unaware of your heritage?”

Ichigo didn’t answer, didn’t know what to say.

“As a Shiba, as an omega, you must be a blood descendant from the clan’s founding alpha. All blood relatives of the Great Noble Houses have a secondary gender from being born with soul reaper powers within them. It is what separates us from the lower houses, this ability to give birth in the Soul Society. This secondary gender is unassociated with your biological one - you could have been born as a female and still been an omega. 

“I am the Head of the Kuchiki Clan; I was chosen _because_ I am an alpha. My successor will be the next alpha born of the Kuchiki Clan, that is simply how the Noble Houses have remained so strong. Alphas are usually exceedingly strong, however, are only able to have a child with one omega - their mate. Because of this, they are instinctually compelled to care for their mate, to protect them. And you, Ichigo Shiba, are mine.”

Ichigo was lost again, confused and more than a little angry, his mouth running away from him as he slowly exploded, “How? I… This doesn’t make any sense… You - you don’t even _like_ me! Hell, when we met you severed my shinigami and spiritual power, leaving me for dead! And again you tried to kill me, on Sokyoko Hill! How can I be _anything_ to you?”

Byakuya frowned far more severely this time, saying, “I assure you Ichigo, there is no mistake. I do not know how my future self could possibly ignore his instincts in this manner, I know that I could not.”

Ichigo’s amber eyes locked with slate grey again as he questioned, “Instincts?”

Those eyes searched his own, looking for something though Ichigo couldn’t determine what it might be. “This will seem like a very inappropriate question, however, I need you to answer me honestly. It’s important. Can you do that?”

Ichigo swallowed, his mouth drying out and that heat steadily building again. He was just so _beautiful_ …

“Ichigo?”

“Yes, yes, I can do that,” Ichigo managed out though his mind was becoming a bit muddled again. The way his emotions swung so rapidly was keeping him decidedly off-balance. 

Byakuya’s voice was still completely level as he asked, “Have you ever been with anyone before? Intimately, I mean?”

Ichigo’s mind immediately thought back to those ridiculously vivid dreams, his blush returning tenfold, as he answered, “Just dreams… I’ve been having dreams, the past few weeks…”

“And before?”

“Nothing before… Never before that night…” His mind was muddling again and it was just so easy to answer Byakuya. Why did he want to keep anything from him again? Why would he ever…

“Which night? What happened, Ichigo?”

Gods but it was amazing hearing his first name in that deep voice, that alone sent shivers down his spine. The heat was becoming slightly uncomfortable again. Focus Ichigo, focus, “The night I regained my shinigami powers, for the second time, when Rukia impaled me with the reiatsu-infused sword… Infused with all the captains' and leutenants' reiatsu… Your reiatsu…”

Byakuya’s face tightened a bit in what Ichigo thought was concern, “You received an infusion of my reiatsu? And afterwards, you began to have dreams of being intimate?”

“Yessss…” Ichigo answered, the word dragging as it escaped his mouth. The heat was really getting to him and he started to tug on his sleeves again. 

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed as he grabbed his hands, stilling him, “Tell me Ichigo, these dreams, were they about me?”

Ichigo probably would have been far too embarrassed to answer usually, too embarrassed for their entire conversation honestly. However something instinctual was guiding him now, something that was telling him that he needed to be truthful to Byakuya, to his… alpha.

“Yessss…” This time there was a slight whine at the end and he began tugging more fiercely. He was being _held_ , Byakuya was _so close_ , and he was just so overwhelmingly hot. He needed this jacket off, needed Byakuya to do far more than simply hold and comfort him. He needed him to _claim_ him. Somehow, he needed to be possessed by this man.

Byakuya slid his fingers from his hands up the bare skin of his arm, under the sleeve of his bankai jacket. Wait, bankai? Why was he still in bankai? At the thought Ichigo released the form, the jacket becoming a kosode once more, the loose sleeves making the journey even easier for Byakuya’s questing fingers.

“You’re burning up. Tell me Ichigo, how do you feel? Do you feel sick? Or something else?”

Ichigo shook his head, “Not sick, but I’m so hot, it - it only feels better when - when you touch me.” His words were beginning to stumble and his breath was becoming more shallow.

“Ichigo, you are in heat.”

“What?”

“Heat, it’s a natural cycle that omega’s go through that begins when they are exposed to their alpha’s reiatsu. It probably began the night you spoke of, which was why you were having dreams of me. We must have been separated though or I would have informed you of what was happening to you.”

Ichigo laughed a bit, amber eyes clearing slightly as he found the last sentence humorous, “You, you were always a bit of a bastard to me. You probably would have left me to figure it out myself - _It is not my job to do your thinking for you, Ku-”_

Ichigo barely caught himself from saying his last name. This Byakuya could continue thinking of him as Shiba, that was fine. But he didn’t want him to know of his mother’s last name too. His mind wasn’t so muddled that he would endanger his future existence, especially knowing how taboo the union between his father and mother had been.

Byakuya frowned a bit, responding, “I assure you, no matter what I become in the future, I would not have allowed you to go through this alone, had I known.”

Ichigo fell silent at that, not knowing how to respond. He didn’t know what had happened over the course of 50 years to make his Byakuya so much colder than this one seemed to be. He also had no idea how he could possibly return to that time anyway. For all he knew, he was trapped here…

Ichigo froze up again, the panic returning, beating back the heat. “What if… What if I can’t return? To my own time? What if I’m stuck here?”

“Would that be so bad?” Byakuya questioned, his deep voice soft and smooth.

Ichigo blushed immediately, “That’s not it! I’m - I’m _needed_ in my time - my family, my friends, I can’t abandon them.”

“Tell me Ichigo, in your time, have you ever met anyone that looked similar to you, but older? Perhaps with me?”

Ichigo frowned, “No, never. My hair color is rather unique…”

Byakuya smiled and it was the most breathtaking thing Ichigo had ever seen, “That it is. However, I believe you do return, if that is true. I would not be without my omega by my side, and so if you have seen my future self and never your future self, then it is simply because you must have found a way to return and are thus not yet with me in your time. That also means, our time _here_ is limited in some way. There is no way of knowing how long I will have you to myself in this time.”

Byakuya paused for a few seconds before continuing, his voice serious, “Will you tell me Ichigo, how far in the future are you from me? How long will I have to wait for you? I promise you, nothing you say to me here and now will affect the outcome of your future - you have already lived it and that cannot be undone. Time simply flows through events that were always meant to be; you traveling here was always meant to happen, as were all the events that led you here, to me, right now. Please Ichigo, answer me.”

It was that honest, sincere request that convinced Ichigo to answer him more than anything. He had never heard Byakuya plead with anyone before in his life, showing how important the answer was to the other man. “In my time, when I stepped through the Senkaimon, it was 2004.”

Byakuya sighed and Ichigo couldn’t help but think it was out of relief. “I admit, realizing that I will lose you without knowing when I will regain you again was causing me a bit of distress. You have put my mind at ease, thank you.”

Ichigo beamed, a feeling of accomplishment from the direct praise and gratitude flooding him. He didn’t really understand it - he never felt this overjoyed from anyone else expressing such emotions towards him. But then, his emotions had been off ever since that night, so perhaps he shouldn’t have been that surprised.

Ichigo’s nose crinkled a bit in thought as he admitted, “I still don’t understand this - this being an omega. Is that why my emotions feel so messed up?”

“Yes,” Byakuya confirmed, “It’s the new hormones running through your body, as well as the omega instincts being awakened. You really don’t know, do you?” Byakuya’s expression darkened as he bit out, “I can’t believe your family did not inform you.” Then he paused, considering, “You do live with your family, do you not?”

“Yes, well, with my father and sisters anyway… We - we’re a bit odd. Anyway, dad doesn’t tell me anything - I didn’t even know he was a shinigami until a couple years ago…” Ichigo still wasn’t sure how much he should share but Byakuya seemed so sure that Ichigo should have been informed, he felt like he needed to explain at least a little. “And that was only after I had become one myself. He has a terrible way of trying to protect me by not telling me things.”

“Well, in this case, it was exceptionally reckless. Were I a lesser man, I would have simply mated with you, without a thought to the consequences or your wants. Without caring if you were aware or not of what your body was asking for.”

“My body? I don’t understand…”

“Ichigo,” Byakuya said, allowing a little bit of the need he was feeling into that deep voice, “you are in _heat_ . And I am your _alpha_ . It is very difficult to restrain my instincts right now to mate with you - the way you sound, look, react, _smell_ , it all calls to me. It’s impossible to not at least have you close, have you in my arms. However, you are unmated, and this is your first heat. It will not harm you to endure it without mating and I do not believe such an action would be wise. As I said before, an alpha mating with their omega is how the noble clans conceive and we do not know when you will be pulled back to your time. I do not want to risk the life of any child of ours should you conceive during our first mating.”

Ichigo was back to panicking slightly, “You - you really mean that I could get _pregnant?_ That’s what you’re saying, right?”

Byakuya pulled him close, rubbing his hands over the kosode covering his back, trying to calm him again, “Yes, that is correct.”

“How does that even work?”

“It has to do with the joining of reiatsu, I believe. These are not physical bodies but spiritual ones - compatibility of soul and reiatsu are far more important than compatibility of gender. If a womb is needed where there is usually none, the reiatsu creates one. It is not uncommon in Soul Society for those of the same gender to be mates. As I said before, your secondary gender is not dependent upon your biological one.”

Ichigo wondered how this Byakuya would react to finding out he actually did have a living, breathing, human body back home. He brushed away the thought - he didn’t need to complicate matters even more.

Ichigo blushed as he asked, “So… No mating then… right?”

Byakuya let out a long sigh as he said, “That would be the most wise.”

The silence that followed that statement was wracked with tension for Ichigo, the heat within him climbing higher again. He understood Byakuya’s worry, he really did, but this _heat_ … Byakuya said he should be able to endure it, that it would not harm him, but he clearly didn’t understand how all consuming it was, radiating out in waves, and Byakuya was _right here_. 

Ichigo looked up into those slate grey eyes, his face flushed and his breaths short and labored again, amber eyes rapidly glazing over, as he confided, “You know, you never did think I was very wise. You always accused me for acting too rashly, never considering the consequences.”

Those grey eyes narrowed and Byakuya asked, “What do you mean?”

“This,” Ichigo breathed out before _finally_ bridging the distance between them and _finally_ feeling those soft lips against his own.

* * *

Byakuya was trying, he really was, to control both himself and his omega’s wayward actions. Seeing him tugging at his clothes had almost been his breaking point, wanting nothing more than to strip this beautiful man down and claim him. He was _his_ , this was how it _should_ be. 

Except… there was every factor of circumstance against this happening here and now. Ichigo really could conceive should Byakuya not be able to restrain them both, and he had been serious about not wanting to place any child of theirs at risk. Or, he thought, to have any child of theirs have to grow up without one of their parents.

But Ichigo was certainly making holding onto his resolve difficult. He arched against him as the imputant brat had the nerve to kiss him, moaning wantonly like it was the answer to some long desired wish. Byakuya recalled their conversation about Ichigos dreams - he had said _weeks_ , so perhaps that was not far off. 

Ichigo clearly did not have the resolve to stop this and Byakuya couldn’t really blame him. He was dealing with new hormones, new instincts, and a heat that had been ignored for weeks - he was honestly amazed that they had been able to have any coherent conversation before this point. That fact alone was a testament to how anxious Ichigo must have been, to be to focus even so far into a heat.

Byakuya didn’t like this - this forced mating. He wanted to _know_ that his partner wanted him, and not question if he was only doing this because he _needed_ him. This difference was important to Byakuya. And while his instincts were very clear that this man was _his_ and that they belonged together, Byakuya barely knew him. In fact, the little he had heard about their future relationship concerned him. Why did his _mate_ think so lowly of him and his opinion of him? What exactly had happened between them?

Ichigo was doing his best to completely stop any train of thought, however. The man had straddled him, his hips moving incessantly, grinding against his own as he buried his fingers into his long raven hair, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip, an obvious request for permittance. Between that overwhelming scent and those obscene sounds he was making, Byakuya couldn’t help the small groan as he clutched that firm ass. Ichigo immediately took advantage, invading his mouth, and though Byakuya had originally intended on stilling the motion of his hips with his hands, he found himself encouraging it instead, beginning to move with him.

Ichigo was completely dominating the kiss, his inexperience showing through in his eagerness, rough and powerful. Byakuya was still attempting to hold himself back until his _omega_ bit down on his lip, causing him to taste his own blood.

Byakuya snapped. One of his hands released that amazing ass to clutch harshing at orange strands, threading deeply and pulling him back, bending his back into a bow. Ichigo whimpered and keened, his omega instincts kicking in, giving Byakuya the moment of fleeting submission he needed to take over the kiss. Ichigo was positively writhing against him and Byakuya had never felt such all consuming need and desire. 

Perhaps his future self had judged Ichigo’s character correctly - of all the reckless actions he could have taken. Byakuya growled low and Ichigo keened again in response. His omega would get what he desired from him it seemed, consequences be damned.

Byakuya lowered him to the ground, not as forceful with him as Ichigo seemed to become compliant as long as he was getting what he wanted. He didn’t take too much time removing their shihakusho but was careful not to tear any of the fabric. He tossed the material aside and couldn’t help but take in the form of his mate.

He was so strong, each muscle defined yet proportional to his body. Earned from necessity and training, not from concentrated strength building. There was a leanness to the muscles, much like his own, that could not be obtained in a gym, only through combat. And combat he had clearly seen, if the faint scars littering his body were any indication.

Ichigo was panting as he groaned out, “Damn it, Byakuya, stop staring and do something already! I need you to touch me, right now - I need you _inside_.”

His cock was hard and leaking, the rest of him slick with sweat. Byakuya’s fingers brushed against his inner thigh causing another sinful moan to leave that impertinent mouth before dipping lower to feel the slick leaking from his entrance as well. Slate grey eyes glazed over as desire crashed into him. His omega was more than ready for him, his body practically crying out to have him inside him. 

He didn’t know how long he could delay the inevitable at this point but he was still aware of the fact that this was his mate’s first sexual experience of any type. And though he really didn’t need any foreplay, Byakuya couldn’t resist the thought of driving him even further into lust until he lost all control.

With his one finger rubbing gently around his entrance, he moved his mouth to the other’s neck, pleased when Ichigo immediately arched his head back to give him more access. He used his teeth lightly as he kissed and sucked at the skin, paying special attention to where the bonding mark would go. And it would go there - tonight. Ichigo had wanted this and his omega was getting all of it. He was _his_ and would be claimed thoroughly and completely.

He moved down the panting chest, playing with one nipple with his mouth while his free hand toyed with the other. Ichigo was a mess of moans and whines at this point, mostly consisting of broken versions of Byakuya’s name. If he weren’t so desperate himself, Byakuya felt like he could have continued tormenting him just to listen to those sounds, forever.

Ichigo cried out when he reached a sensitive spot along his left hip and he sucked on the skin harshing, causing Ichigo to arch and curl his toes into the sheet. Byakuya trailed his fingers to touch, ever so lightly, on the aching cock so close to his face, causing Ichigo to keen and writhe again.

“Please!” he cried out, “Please - Bya - Byaku - ya - I need - hn -”

He had a feeling he knew what he was so desperate for and Byakuya decided to take pity on him. Besides, hopefully he would last longer when Byakuya took him if he took a bit of the edge off now. He could bring him off with his hand, he was so utterly close already, but he wanted to _taste_ him, himself, as he released for the first time in his life because of the action of another - because of _him_.

Byakuya didn’t lick around him, didn’t tease, before wrapping his lips around the head. He honestly thought that his inexperienced omega may have come from that alone and didn’t want to risk it. He did take his time taking him down however, using his tongue to lap around just below the head and along the shaft. Ichigo’s hands clutched at his hair but didn’t pull or push, allowing Byakuya to control the pace. He was practically crying as he moaned repeatedly above him, the loudest being when he reached the base and swallowed around the head partially down his throat.

Byakuya had not done this to another man before but he knew what he preferred himself and years of meditation kept his breathing controlled as he moved, setting a consistent pace he believed he could keep, using his tongue as much as the rest of his mouth. The finger that had been tracing his entrance this entire time began to push against it until it slid inside.

Ichigo keened and tugged at his hair, and Byakuya ignored the warning. He wanted to swallow him down, wanted to push him over and catch every drop he spilt. Ichigo cried out his name so loudly it practically sounded like a scream as he came, hard. There was a lot of it but Byakuya swallowed it all, cleaning him off with his tongue as he came down, sliding a second finger in beside the first and stretching. 

Ichigo was still hard, would be until his heat came to an end. And there was only one way to end it early - he needed to be mated, _knotted_ , by his alpha.

Ichigo was still moaning but it was quieter, his vocal chords a bit sore from before. Byakuya added a third finger and Ichigo barely reacted. He knew fingers would feel unsatisfactory in this state and his body would have accepted him easily even without this preparation, but Byakuya didn’t want him believing that this would happen every time. Outside of heat, he would need preparation, and he didn’t want ignorance of that to cause Ichigo to do anything rash and hurt himself. He had obviously proven he could do exactly that.

Ichigo’s noises were growing in volume again and Byakuya was at the end of his rope. He couldn't wait any longer and, from what was coherent from those sounds, neither could Ichigo, a litany of broken pleas falling from those bruised lips.

Byakuya pulled out his fingers, gently, only to replace them with the head of his own length. Ichigo was practically shaking as he slid into him, going as slowly as he could even though he was sure his omega would have rather him slammed into him. This wasn’t just about this time but their future times as well. Things that would not hurt him now would outside of heat and he didn’t want to set the expectation for rough, painless sex. 

Rough sex was not painless, and though it was obvious his mate could _handle_ pain, that did not mean he _enjoyed_ it. That was something they would discuss later, when they were able to have coherent discussions. For now, he was set on taking him properly, with care and _love_. This was his omega, his _mate_ , and he would love him. He knew almost nothing about him and he already did.

He had been worried that his omega would capture his heart completely, would consume his soul.

He had been right.

But he needn’t have worried.

* * *

Byakuya was finally, _finally_ inside him and Ichigo knew he was crying. The tears leaking from his eyes were a welcome coolness against the blazing heat of his skin. Byakuya’s mouth around him had been beyond amazing and had cooled the heat slightly, however as soon as that mouth had been removed the heat had slammed back into him. 

He had never felt so helpless, so at the mercy of another and his own body. He hated this feeling as much as he loved it. Because, as far from eye-to-eye as the two saw each other in his time, he really did _trust_ Byakuya. The man never went back on his word and he had been repeating all night how safe, how cared for, how protected Ichigo was. His omega instincts sang under the treatment, convincing him to let go. 

And letting go felt amazing.

Everything had been on his shoulders for so long, at such a young age, he felt a deep-seated relief at simply trusting Byakuya to take care of everything. And some of that relief came from honestly believing that the other man could handle the job. Rukia adored him and there had to be a reason beyond what little he had seen. Rukia was not someone who loved out of duty alone. So even the older Byakuya, the one waiting back in his time, must have redeeming qualities locked inside.

This younger version had them in spades. He was just as breathtakingly handsome, and Ichigo’s fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing. His body was flawless, perfectly portioned, muscled, toned, and hard. Honestly the only thing wrong with it was that it had far too few marks from his mouth on it.

He was also considerate and open in a way Ichigo hadn’t thought Byakuya could be. Perhaps, wouldn’t be, with others. After all, as his omega, Byakuya had made it clear that their relationship was special. Ichigo felt a rush of possessiveness knowing that he may be the only one to ever see this side of the usually stoic captain.

Byakuya finally moved within him and Ichigo cried out, ending in a broken moan. He really didn’t know how his voice wasn’t hoarse by now. He had no control over the sounds he was making, simply feeling and responding with no filtering from his mind in between.

Byakuya was thrusting in a way that made it seem as though he were searching for something and Ichigo was certain he was right when he hit something inside of him that actually caused him to white-out for an instant. He cried out again, gasping, “Yes! Fuck! Bya! Nh -”

Byakuya was now aiming for that place within him, hitting it with every thrust and though Ichigo’s eyes were open he wasn’t truly seeing anymore, so overloaded with pleasure. The pace he set was steady but Ichigo needed _more_. He demanded so, gasping out for him to go _faster_ , his moans increasing as Byakuya complied. 

His thrusts were strong, everything about him was, from the way he held his hips in place, to the way his tongue laved over his neck, concentrating on a section on his shoulder just above his left collar bone. Ichigo rubbed his nose against the corresponding spot on Byakuya, unconsciously drawn there by deep instinct. Byakuya moaned as he did so. Encouraged, Ichigo licked the spot himself, enjoying the way it caused Byakuya to gasp and shutter against him, his thrusts speeding up even more.

As the pace increased Ichigo realized that he could feel him swelling within him, growing larger. Soon the base of his cock was catching on his entrance as he thrusted and far from hurting, Ichigo just felt impossibly more pleasure at the sensation. Some part of him knew that this was different, unusual, but that part was also notably silent as he gasped out, “Bya - Byakuya - I’m - I’m close!”

Byakuya growled against his shoulder, pumping into him deeply, hitting that spot dead on and rolling his hips into it as he said, his voice dripping with a command Ichigo couldn’t hope to ignore, “Come for me Ichigo.” 

And Ichigo did, instinctively biting into that spot on Byakuya’s left shoulder as he did so, the act muffling his scream as well as drawing blood. Byakuya followed immediately after feeling his mate clamp down around him, his walls milking his cock as he mirrored biting into his left shoulder, creating the matching bond mark. 

Ichigo was coming down, his heat finally breaking, his mind slowly returning. His new clarity didn’t cause him to panic however. He had been aware enough when he initiated this - and he did know that it was he that had initiated - and he was resigned to take responsibility for his actions. He couldn’t regret it. He finally felt complete, at home, at _peace_ , in a way he hadn’t… Perhaps his entire life.

He groaned, pushing lightly against Byakuya to get off him. Instead, Byakuya merely shifted them onto their sides, legs impossibly tangled, and Ichigo realized they were still locked together and that he could still feel Byakuya releasing within him. 

“I’m sorry,” Byakuya muttered as he shook slightly against him, “I should have explained more thoroughly before. As an alpha, when I mate with my omega, it causes me to grow a knot and lock us together this way for several minutes. It’s to help ensure conception. I did try to warn you off from this,” he chuckled lightly, muttering with affection, “so stubborn.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened as he took in his words. Well, even if the possibility was higher than usual that he may become pregnant from this, he still refused to regret it. He nudged his nose into the hollow of Byakuya’s neck, breathing in his scent before he replied, “Whatever happens, happens. I could never be sorry for this. Being with you - it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He loved this man. The realization floored him, caused his chest to clench and feel light at the same time. 

If this Byakuya was anything like the one awaiting him in the future, Ichigo would need to be the first to admit to those feelings. And whatever he confided in this Byakuya, surely, he would remember in the future.

He tilted his head up, amber eyes locking with slate grey, as he said with certainty, “I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki. I love you more than anyone I ever have, and most likely, more than I ever will.”

There was a moment of sadness in those slate grey eyes that Ichigo wondered at before he was kissed so gently it was heart-breaking before those lips pulled away slightly, whispering against his own, “Me as well, Ichigo Shiba. You are mine, my omega, my true mate, and I love you,” his voice caught before continuing, “I love you more than anyone I’ve ever loved before as well, or ever will.”

“That saddens you,” Ichigo said, resting his forehead against his. It was obvious.

“Only because a part of me feels like I am betraying my love for Hisana. You, Ichigo, you have brought me a moment of happiness and peace during such a dark time for me. I’m also a bit… anxious… knowing I will need to let you go.”

Ichigo’s heart went out to his mate, wishing he could console him somehow. Ichigo had known about Hisana, Byakuya’s late wife that he loved so dearly. Her death… It must have been recent for this Byakuya. To then lose his omega as well…

Ichigo suddenly understood how the Byakuya from his time had become so cold and hard as stone.

Did he even have Rukia with him yet?

Byakuya was finally able to withdraw from within him and Ichigo was frankly embarrassed at how much fluid left him at the motion. Byakuya left him momentarily, fetching a bowl with water and a cloth. He gently began to clean them both and Ichigo relaxed against the futon, allowing his alpha to take care of him before insisting on returning the gesture himself. He would not be some submissive partner that allowed his alpha to do everything. Ichigo appreciated letting go for Byakuya, but his pride would not allow him to simply allow the other man to dote on him without reciprocating.

They were partners, equals.

He didn’t think Byakuya would respect him otherwise anyway.

“Byakuya,” Ichigo questioned, “If alpha can only have children with their true mate, their omega, then…” Ichigo’s voice faded away, not knowing how to fully put the question in words.

However, Byakuya had understood anyway, “You are wondering why I married Hisana, yes?”

Ichigo nodded, ringing out the cloth and wiping down those strong muscles, still amazed at the beauty of the man before him.

“I was very foolish and naive. I did not want to find my life mate, I thought I would lose too much of myself in the exchange.” Ichigo’s hand faltered slightly at the admission and Byakuya grasped it in his own, “But as I said, I was a fool. I’ve not lost a thing, meeting you. I’ve only gained - too much to adequately put into words.”

Ichigo beamed up at him before continuing his task. “I know what you mean. I - I’ve never felt like I really belonged anywhere, even before Rukia - before gaining my shinigami powers.”

Byakuya stilled his hand again by grasping it, “You mentioned her briefly, before. You know her then? I was able to find her?”

“Yes, she’s your adopted sister… She was the first shinigami I ever met. She - she saved my life.” Ichigo smiled with warmth and fondness as he concluded, “She’s a very dear friend.”

Byakuya smiled as well, his in relief, “At least I know that I will be successful in keeping my promise to Hisana, in honoring her memory.”

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in question and Byakuya continued, “I vowed to her that I would find Rukia and protect her. Rukia is Hisana’s little sister, so she was already mine as well, even before any adoption would have made such a thing official. Hisana requested that I not let her know about that relation, however. She did not think she was a good sister… Still, I will probably tell her one day. She deserves to know.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened. He really didn’t understand then, the unfolding of events at Sokyoku Hill. What had caused such a change in this man? Was it really his absence that had changed him so? Ichigo’s face became determined. He knew who Byakuya really was now. He made a promise to himself that somehow, he would return the man before him his heart, that he would find _this_ Byakuya within him.

Cleaned and exhausted, Byakuya pulled him to curl against his side as he settled the blankets over them on the futon. Ichigo sighed against him, completely at peace, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later, deep into the night, Byakuya woke to the sharp wooden slap of the closing Senkaimon, his heart clenched in resigned despair as he reached out to the empty space beside him.

* * *

When Ichigo awoke little had changed, except Byakuya was not at his side like he had expected he would be. He sat up, looking around the now familiar room, stretching his arms high above his head. He wondered if he should wait for him here. He didn’t really want to wander around the rest of the unfamiliar manor…

He sat in indecision, until the shoji opened to reveal Byakuya carrying breakfast on a tray.

He was in his black shinigami shihakusho and white captains haori, the familiar kenseikan containing his long raven hair. Ichigo only just now realized he was back in his shinigami uniform as well. Shaking off the feeling that something was odd, he hopped up to help him, taking the tray from him to bring beside the futon while Byakuya closed the shoji behind him.

Ichigo sat cross-legged on the futon and immediately dug into the food, not realizing before how _starving_ he had been. Byakuya kneeled next to him, on the other side of the tray, and Ichigo tried to brush off the feeling that he was being distant. Afterall, he hadn’t really interacted with him often, he had no idea what was odd or normal behavior for the man when he was at home. One night where both were practically driven mad by hormones and instinct didn’t count as normality, Ichigo understood that.

Still, he wanted him closer.

“Kurosaki,” Byakuya began and Ichigo felt like ice water had been dumped on his head.

He interrupted, his voice sharp, “What did you call me?”

Byakuya paused before he amended his address, although it seemed a bit forced, “Ichigo, how are you feeling?”

Ichigo _had_ been feeling amazing. Now though, now he was slipping into another panic attack. He quickly set the food down, not the slightest bit hungry anymore, and his hands shook as he wrapped his arms around himself, breath beginning to hyperventilate as he keened at his alpha, the sound instinctual and quite unintentional.

Immediately, Byakuya was at his side, pulling him into him, and Ichigo melted against him, his nose finding a place against his neck so that he could breath in his scent. It was the same. He still smelled like _his_ Byakuya. _Was_ his Byakuya, even now. Somehow, he had traveled back, he was returned to his correct time and this was the Byakuya he had such a shaky history with. The one that had at first been an enemy. The one he had learned to come to respect. 

But, he was also the one he had fallen in love with last night. 

For him. 

For Byakuya…

53 years ago.

Ichigo eventually calmed but he refused to let Byakuya separate them. He felt like he had already lost the man once, he wasn’t ready to risk it again. “Tell me, do you know what happened?” Ichigo asked, amber eyes looking up into familiar slate grey. He was relieved at what he found there. They weren’t as open as last night but they were not completely guarded either. His Byakuya was in there, and Ichigo did not think it would take much convincing to bring him back.

After all, he was his omega. If anyone could, it was him.

“I am not certain how you returned… You were simply in here when I returned late from duties. That was three days ago. I have not notified anyone yet although your family is very worried. It seems your body that you left behind on your bed has… disintegrated.”

“What!?” Ichigo exclaimed, tensing in his arms. “What does that mean? Disintegrated? _How?"_

“It was determined that it had… aged… to that state. From what I have gathered with admittedly little information, it seems that your traveling aged your body, both ways. That would be a total of 106 years. I did say, I believe, that the Kototsu usually kills those that come into contact with it. I suppose, in a way, it succeeded here as well.”

Ichigo just stared before whispering, “I’m… dead?”

Byakuya tightened his hold a bit as he responded, “Your physical body. From what I’ve been able to tell through our bond and through examining you myself, your spiritual body is fine. You seem to still have all of your powers intact. You will be a substitute no longer, you are a true shinigami now.”

Ichigo honestly didn’t know how he felt about that. He wasn’t really looking forward to dealing with college or the rest of mundane life, but he didn’t want to cause his friends and family any pain. Well… he supposed he could visit if he used a gigai…

Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out. He could deal with this, it could have been a lot worse. Honestly, at least it solved the problem of him aging more rapidly than Byakuya. And he knew better than most that dieing didn’t always mean saying goodbye.

“Well, what will happen to me now?”

“Well, it will largely be your decision. You are my omega, and as such, this is now your home. However, if you so wish to apply to one of the divisions of the Gotei 13, you may do so. Or not. You will not be required to do anything except…”

Amber eyes found slate grey again as he pushed, “Except?”

“Except…” Byakuya continued, his voice deep and careful, such a strange mixture of tentative determination, “... Allow me to love you.”

Ichigo was beyond relieved and beamed at his mate, moving to kiss him an instant later. He moaned against that sinful mouth as Byakuya immediately deepened it, feeling a strong feeling of satisfaction and want as Byakuya moaned, the sound deep and loud, as well. He gripped him like a man starved, devouring his mouth and Ichigo was the best kind of lost.

Whatever awaited them, Ichigo was certain that they would now face it together.

And though there would be a lot of details to sort out, decisions to make, and people to comfort and inform, Ichigo knew he finally didn’t have to face the future alone.

Finally, he _had_ a future.

And someone who perfectly understood, the mixed feelings he had of joy and fear... 

At the wooden echoing slap of the Senkaimon.


End file.
